crampfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Cramp
Lucien Cramp is one of the main characters in the animated television series ''The Cramp Twins. ''Lucien is the smarter and enviromental of the twin Cramp brothers, and the Cramp family. He is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Lucien was born the eldest child to Mr. and Mrs. Cramp, and a descendant of the Bad Seed. His brother was born seconds after him, and Lucien has been receiving constant hits, punches, and kicks from his brother all his life, which was proven good by his brother, Wayne. While his parents have done nothing to stop this Lucien has been neglected by his parents and abused by his brother, he found santuarry in the swamp, Appearence Lucien bears a stricking resemblance to one of his ancestors (and possibly more) named the Bad Seed, but minor appearances to the rest of his seen family. Lucien looks like a geek. Lucien's atire connsists of an orange sweater with a green stripe roared across. Lucien's Mother usually forces him to wear polliester underware, but he usually tries to avoid this by buying eco-friendly underpants online, this only worked for a short while, however. He usually wears blue trackpants as well. And his Pajamas are Light purple a zip on the bottom little bits of Black fluff all over it with button's on the back to Cover his Backside he alway's take's of his Glasses for Bed. Unlike most citizens of Soap City Lucien's skin has not ben altered by the harmful chemicles leaving his skin white. Lucien requires glasses and cannot see very well without them. Personality Whenever Lucien is in trouble his last resort is usually his mother. Abilities Lucien is the smarter of the brothers, he is above average intelligence In one episode it is hinted that the twins has ESP. Relationships Wayne Cramp: (Main Article: Wayne & Lucien's Relationship) The two brothers are completely antagonistic towards each other. But there have been rare occasions where they do get along, such as teaming up against their cousin, Big Baby, escaping their grandmother, pranking Dottie, or united against their father. The two have little respect or concern for each other and will boobietrap the house against each other. After the events of Twin Toys, Lucine reconciled on good terms with his brother, but the feeling is not mutual. Tony Parsens: (Main Article: Lucien and Tony's Relationship) Tony is Lucien's best friend. Tony and lucien have many things in common such as highly intelligent, observant, and fasinated with the other's society. Tony's open-minded curiosity was once a foil to Lucien's logical mind, however when Lucien excepted that there are things that science cannot explain, they mended their friendship and it became stronger than ever. Parents: (main articles: The Cramp Family; Lucien's Relationship with his father; Lucien's relationship with his mother) Lucien's relationship with his whole family is struggled at best. Do to Lucien escaping the harmful fumes of the swamp, he has maintained the best intellect in his family. Though he does appear to have inheirited some madness and not-coolness from his mother. He is often at odds with the rest of his family do to his father's job is polluting the swamp, and his mother is a full blown neat freak. Lucien seems to greatly resent his father for his job, and his cowboy obsession. However, Lucien does not crave parental love that he has been cared his whole life. Mari: Like Lucien, and Tony, Mari is a highly intelligant woman and arguably the top 5 cleverest people in soap city. She and Lucien have the large role in common that they both fit in with their families but don't care about it. The major difference is that Mari is adopted and Lucien's relationship with Wayne is worse than Mari's with her adopted family. Lucien may have a humillating crush on Mari. Trivia * Ironically Lucien has little Recycling ability while Wayne has all of it. cramplucien1.jpg|lucien in the books Category:Characters